Episode 309 (21st January 1988)
Plot Michelle tells Lou she is meeting a friend and might be staying out for the night. She takes Vicki with her and leaves; both Arthur and Pauline are unaware where she is going. Lofty talks with Rod about being a father figure to children that are not theirs. Michelle drops Vicki off at Sue's and goes to the abortion clinic. She has the necessary checks performed on her and is then asked what anaesthetic she would like for her abortion. Pauline wonders where Vicki is and asks Mary if she is with her. Mary says no. Michelle is taken off to the theatre for her abortion. Lofty writes Michelle a note telling her he is certain everything will be like it used to be once they have their new baby. Michelle has the abortion and rests in her bed. The debt collector visit Arthur demanding more money. He refuses to give any having read up on information regarding debt management. Michelle befriends a girl, Catrina, in the abortion clinic. Arthur and Pauline worry where Michelle is; Lou tells them she has gone out for the night. She returns to Albert Square the following day and visits Lofty, telling him she has had an abortion. Lofty is devastated. She then heads home and tells Pauline. Pauline struggles to understand Michelle's reasoning at first but sees how dissatisfied Michelle is. Lofty throws his inhaler at a wall and breaks it before storming out the flat. Dot supports Michelle's decision to have her baby aborted. Lofty gets drunk so Den gives Pete money to take him out. He also gives Lofty his old job back. Lou is understanding over Michelle's abortion but Arthur is not. Michelle confronts Arthur over it and makes him realise she could not tell her family as they would have made her feel guilty. She breaks down and apologises to them. Pete and Simon suggest Lofty goes to clear the air with Michelle and move on. Willmott-Brown offers Lofty a job out of pity. He heads over to the Fowler's and asks Michelle why she did not have Vicki aborted. He then lunges for Michelle in fury. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pete - Peter Dean *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ashley - Robert Styles *Catrina - Kerryann White *Clinic Receptionist - Ann Coombes *Nurse - Janie Booth Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Abortion clinic Notes *By utter coincidence, the time of the airing of this episode with Michelle's abortion, on the same day of transmission a Private Member's Bill was discussed in the House of Commons which sought to reduce the number of weeks following conception in which an abortion can be carried out. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You're an evil little slag Michelle.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes